1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present application relates to a medical information processing system, and more specifically, to a system, recording medium and a method for graphically displaying actions in handling a medical item such as a medical specimen or a medical product.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical information processing systems are commonly used to track the processing of medical items such as medical specimens and medical products in medical testing laboratories. Heretofore, the ways in which information concerning the processing of a medical item is displayed on a screen of a workstation or other computing devices have not been optimum. When actions for handling a medical item are displayed only in form of text, users may have some difficulty recognizing the sequential order in which tests are to be performed and in what stage of testing a medical sample is at the current time. For example, it may not be readily apparent from a screen summarizing actions to be performed that some actions need to be performed sequentially, i.e., one action at a time before proceeding to the next action, and that other actions should be performed in parallel, that is, at the same time, such as on separate portions of a medical specimen.